Standard stepladders have been equipped with hooks, shelves and attachments to hold tools, supplies and paint cans for accessible use by workpersons. These adjuncts are attached to the sides, rungs and steps of ladders. Stepladders have top step and shelves that can accommodate hand tools and paint cans. Tools and supplies on ladders can fall off and injure persons, equipment and the floor. A safe, versatile, rugged and compact container for use with ladders is needed to hold tools, supplies and parts for all tradespersons including but not limited to electricians, plumbers, framers, painters, plasterers, paper hangers and maintenance persons. Examples of ladder supportable tool storage containers and tool boxes are disclosed in the following U.S. patents and patent publications.
R. W. Harper and T. J. Harper in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,748 disclose a tool bin system for self supportive ladders having an adjustable length strap to allow a tool bin to be located at any height between the top and bottom of the ladder. A roll towel rack, winding spool, a utility tray, a hook and bin dividers are attached to the bin.
E. A. Charlebois in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,577 discloses a tool box having a cover hinged to one side wall of the box. The cover includes a hook element cooperating with a top platform of a stepladder to hold the tool box adjacent the back of the ladder top platform.
K. J. Hines in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0104709 discloses a toolbox having a base connected with a pair of straps to the top step of a stepladder. The tool box has upright internal walls providing three chambers for storing tools, supplies, small equipment, power tools and parts. A cover hinged to a back wall of the toolbox is movable to open and close the chambers of the toolbox.
J. Wigstrum in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0163003 discloses a toolbox mounted on the top step of a stepladder. The top plate of the toolbox has a peripheral lip to retain objects on the top plate. A pair of open top housings are secured to opposite sides of the top plate. The housings are suspended on both sides of the top step of the stepladder and provide spaces for holding tools, brushes, paint cans and fasteners.